Sands of Fate
by tellergirl
Summary: Back at Humanaptra Evy's 'sister', Rebecca, thinks all danger is passed. Ardeth is not convinced. But will fate say differently?
1. Default Chapter

The sun beat down mercilessly upon the men toiling at the site

Disclaimer:I unfortunately, own nothing from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns.I would love to own the MEN from said movies. =sigh=Rebecca is mine however.

Humanaptra

The sun beat down mercilessly upon the men toiling at the site. The wind kicked up a spray of sand, causing a momentary pause as raised arms protected eyes. The landscape was sand, with nothing else to see on the horizon.

Rebecca stood atop the crest, looking down with satisfaction at the archeological site that lay before her. This was her first time leading a dig, and she was pleased at what they had uncovered thus far. Ancient buildings were being slowly uncovered with painstaking work. Jars and tools were being discovered, many of which had not been seen in more than three thousand years.Over the horizon a group of camels approached, and she squinted against the sun's glare trying to see who it may be. 

"We have visitors." She called down to the foreman of her crew. 

She walked towards the command center of the dig, a large tent that housed what they had located and the half-burnt map of the city. By the time she had reached it the camels were halfway to the site. She took the time she had to tuck away the one or two items of value they had already discovered, not that every item didn't have value. Many people had died coming to this place, much seeking gold. She was here for the knowledge. Many did not understand that. Her own parents did not understand.

She shook herself and took a drink of water from the canteen slung across her shoulder. She rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve some tension before going out to face the visitors. She stepped outside, and waited as the group dismounted from their camels. She saw that one man was heavily armed, and her hand went to the pistol at her hip in preparation for a confrontation. He approached with a long stride that brought him to her quickly. He stood above her and she frowned, waiting for him to reveal his face. He removed the protective cover from his face and grinned down at her: she couldn't help but grin back.

"Rick!" She said with delight, dropping her hand from her gun "What are YOU doing here?"

"Alex wanted to see his favorite aunt." Rick replied dryly "And for some reason we keep letting that boy get his way."

"He did bring his mother back from the dead." She reminded him.

"There is that." Rick admitted.

Conversation was cut off when a 10-year-old sized missile launched itself into her midsection. She landed on her butt in the sand, trying to get her arms around the fireball that was her nephew.

"Aunt Becky!" Alex cried, snuggling into her shoulder "I've missed you!"

Rebecca hugged him to her, never minding the fact that she was lying in the sand. When he detached himself from her she pushed herself up into a sitting position, grinning up at Evy as she approached.

"Your child has no manners." Rebecca complained, though there was no heat to the complaint.

"He's a walking disaster." Evelyn O'Connell said with a laugh, as Alex tore off in the direction of the dig "I wouldn't let him near anything you care about."

"He can't hurt anything." Rebecca laughed, "If Imhotep couldn't damage this place, I'm sure Alex can't hurt it."

Rick and Evy looked around, a shiver going through them as they viewed the place where all the troubles had started. Even though Imhotep's body had been lost at Ahm Shere, and the Book of the Dead along with him, Humanaptra still carried a feeling of other worldliness that sent chills down one's spine. 

"I'm glad you're here." Rebecca said, hugging Evy to her. "I was thinking that it wouldn't hurt to have an expert around."

"Rick wasn't too keen on the idea." Evy admitted, watching her husband walk over to join their son "He's still hoping I'll take over as the curator of the British Museum. They've almost got it rebuilt from the fire."

"You'd hate it." Rebecca said with a frown, you'd be stuck behind a desk, forced to be diplomatic."

"You know me too well, 'sis'."

Rebecca and Evelyn had known each other since birth. Jonathan had dubbed them sisters because they'd been inseparable. It was obvious by looking at them that they were not related. Where Evy's hair was dark, Rebecca's was a deep auburn. Rebecca was as slim, but her curves were more pronounced, her legs longer. Both had the same creamy complexion, though Rebecca's tended to freckle under the sun, while Evy's tanned.

They were interrupted by a loud ruckus from the vicinity of the camels.Both women looked up to see Jonathan tugging helplessly at the reins of one of the great beasts, with the animal refusing to budge.Rebecca grinned at the sight, knowing how much he hated camels.

"A little help would be great!" he bellowed when he saw her laughing, "These flea bags just don't listen!"

Rebecca and Evelyn walked to meet him, and they got the animals sheltered and watered.Rebecca took Evy to the tent, eager to show her what they'd unearthed in their attempt to unbury the City of the Dead.Evy fingered the pots, tools and urns with interest.She turned, gasping when she saw what Rebecca was holding.

"Where did you find that?"

"Lying in front of Anubis." Rebecca admitted."It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Indeed it was.It was a necklace of fine gold, the strands so fine they appeared as wire.Various stones decorated the strands, rubies, diamonds, emeralds.It was designed to lie across the top of the chest. It fastened at the neck with a gold clip.One could just make out the tiniest hieroglyphics etched onto it.

"Anuck-su-nanum." Evelyn breathed. "Fashioned for the wife to be of Seti.It was buried with her."

"I know.It must have been unearthed when Imhotep tried to raise her soul from the underworld." Rebecca said quietly, "Then, when they dug him up again."

"Thank goodness they both were lost when Ahm Shere was destroyed." Evy said with a shudder. "But I cannot believe you found it just lying around!"

"I know.I can't wait to see what else we can find here." Rebecca said, "Let's go get you and your boys set up, and see what we can find for dinner."

When they stepped out of the tent Rebecca was surprised to see yet another man had arrived, and was talking with Rick like an old friend.He had his back to her, but she could see that he wore a black robe, with a sword hanging down the side. Both men turned to face her.The breath caught in her throat when she saw how beautiful he was, and she was curious about the markings on his face.As the men approached she could not help but admire the way he moved, and the way the desert breeze toyed with his hair.

"Who's that?" she whispered to Evy, nudging her friend with her elbow.

"That is Ardeth Bay." Evy answered, throwing an amused look at her. "I believe I've mentioned him."

"You didn't tell me he looked that good!" Rebecca protested.

"Evelyn."Ardeth said, greeting her.

Evelyn hugged him, glad for once to be meeting him under non-end-of-the-world circumstances.He hugged her back, his hands on her shoulders as she stepped back.

"What do you mean returning to this place?" he asked, concern making his voice commanding.

"Well-"

"I believe I can answer that, Evy." Rebecca said coolly, her spine straightening as his gaze swept over her. "I've been here for weeks now.Evy has just arrived.I came here to learn."

"This is a sacred place, with many things that should not be seen by the outside world.Evelyn has learned this, twice now.You should not be here."

"I second that." Rick broke in, earning a glare from both his wife and Rebecca. "I'm just saying that two strikes is enough for me."

"Imhotep is no longer here." Rebecca argued, her gaze on the Medjai. "Nor is the book that can awaken him.The scarabs were burnt up with flamethrowers.What else can go wrong?"

"Don't ask that." Rick muttered.

"There may be other curses." Ardeth continued, his gaze on the angry woman before him. "You would do better to leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere." Rebecca said, her voice low, her gaze hot as she glared at him "But you are more than welcome to do so."

She turned and stalked away, unaware that his gaze followed her appreciatively.

"That went well." Rick said sarcastically, "You certainly talked her out of staying."

"Be quiet, Rick." Evy said, her voice exasperated, "I'm going to talk to her."

Rick watched his own wife stalk away.He looked at Ardeth, a smirk on his face as both men realized they'd gotten nowhere with the women.

"I guess that means we're staying."

"I shall remain as well." Ardeth said, arms folded across his chest regally.


	2. Desert Heat

Disclaimer: See first page

Disclaimer:See first page.

Desert Heat 

Rebecca wiped her arm across her sweating forehead, smearing more grime into her already dirty face.She sat back with a sigh, her back protesting the bent position she had been in for the last hour.She set the brush aside, and stared at the edge of what she was sure was a doorway.It had taken her the past hour to uncover one foot of it, but the careful work she was doing would ensure that the door, if it were that, would be preserved.

"Aunt Becky, look what I found!" Alex said excitedly, holding out the handle of what could have once been a jar. "I unburied it over there!"

"Show me." She said, grateful for the chance to stretch her legs.

Alex took her hand and began tugging her along, stopping only when they reached the spot.She surveyed the area she'd gone over just days before.She'd come up with nothing at that point.She sighed.Beaten by a ten year old.

"Well, sport." She sighed. "It looks as if I'm going to have to look here again.Did you leave anything behind?"

"Maybe." He replied, smothering a giggle, "Can I help you dig?"

That's how Ardeth found them.He stopped, watching the two of them working side by side.He took advantage of the fact that she did not see him, using the time to observe her.She was beautiful, though he doubted she would agree.Her auburn hair was tied back for convenience sake, with tiny curls escaping around her face.Her eyes were an emerald green, framed by long lashes.Her nose was cute and upturned, her lips naturally pink and full.She wore loose fitting khaki pants, and a tank top with an over shirt tied around her waist.He could see the swell of her breasts above the low line of the tank top, and his mouth went dry.Alex chose that moment to look up, a grin lighting his face when he saw Ardeth.

"Hi!"

Ardeth wasn't prepared for the ton of bricks that hit him.He laughed as he hit the ground, with an armful of boy.Alex hugged him, then got up and went back to what he'd been doing.Rebecca felt sympathy for the bewildered man on the ground.She walked to him, and offered her hand.The electricity that shook her when he took it rocked her to the core.When he rose to stand beside her, towering above her, she could only look up at him helplessly as he continued to hold her hand in his.

Ardeth felt the jolt too, and he wondered what hand fate was dealing him when it had brought this woman to him.Her hand in his was small, but strong from work. Her gaze was confused as it met his, and he found his gaze going to her mouth.He was contemplating kissing her when a whoop from Alex broke the spell.

"Look what I found!"

Both adults turned to see what he held up in his palm.It was a ring, gold.Upon closer inspection Rebecca saw that it bore the symbol of Seti, and the name of Anuck-su-nanum.A gasp escaped her lips as she realized she was holding what would have proclaimed Anuck-su-nanum as Seti's bride.

Later that evening:

" A ring, you say?Made of gold?" Jonathan asked, practically drooling at the thought.

"Bearing the name of Anuck-su-nanum." Rebecca said excitedly, missing the worried glance Rick and Evy exchanged. "I think it was meant to be her wedding ring.Or something to that effect."

"Coincidence?" Rick asked Evy, skepticism written all over his face. "Or fate?"

"You should not remain in this place." Ardeth warned, knowing he would be ignored. "This may be the first warning to something greater."

"It's not the first." Evy said quietly, "Is it Rebecca."

All eyes turned to her.She felt somehow guilty, even though she'd done nothing wrong.

"There is this necklace." She admitted uncomfortably "It too belonged to Anuk-su-nanum."

"Is it gold?" Jonathan asked eagerly.

"I'll go get it."

Rebecca hurried to the tent, finding where she'd hidden the necklace with no trouble at all.She picked it up gently, and carried it out to where everyone was gathered by the fire.The firelight reflected off every stone, making it shimmer.

"Beautiful."Jonathan murmured, for once ignoring the worth of an item.

Rebecca took it back to the tent, putting it in its case securely.When she turned around she ran right into something solid.When she saw it was Ardeth she backed up a step, not trusting herself to be that close to him.

"We should not remain here." He told her, "The items you have found, they may be a warning for things to come."

"I'm not going anywhere."Rebecca shot back. "You, of course, are more than welcome to leave, if you are afraid."

The menacing scowl that crossed his face made her take another step back.He stalked forward, one hand coming up to capture her chin as he glared down at her.

"You would infuriate the gods." He growled, "You should take my warnings seriously.There has been trouble on this site before, of have you forgotten that Evelyn nearly died, twice?"

"I've forgotten nothing." She said angrily, jerking free of his touch. "I plan to ask them to go immediately. But I'm staying."

"You do not care if you die?" 

Before he could blink she had her gun unholstered and jammed into his side.

"I don't plan on dying.Don't threaten me." She warned.

With one swift movement he'd knocked the gun from her hand, twisting her arm behind her back and jerking her up against him in a hold that she could not break.Every inch of her was pressed against his body, and she could do nothing but stare up at him, confused anger written on her face.

"I do not threaten." Ardeth said softly, "I promise.There is a difference."

He let her go abruptly, and walked out of the tent without a backward glance.


	3. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns

Disclaimer:I own nothing from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns.Too bad.

Discoveries 

Ardeth watched her working, far enough away to escape notice.He was certain she would not be happy to see him.She'd been working in the same position for over 2 hours, he wondered if she could even move from it anymore.She'd uncovered nearly an entire doorway, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she figure out how to enter through it.A frown marred his face, and he did not notice when Rick came up to stand beside him.

"She's as stubborn as Evy." Rick said when he saw what she'd uncovered. "She asked us to leave this morning."

"I assume you refused."

"Evy did.She won't leave Rebecca.Jonathan was willing to go."

Both men grinned; knowing a lot of Jonathan's 'cowardice' was for show, since he'd saved them in the forest of Ahm Shere.

"I was thinking of sending him back to Cairo with Alex." Rick continued quietly "If anything should happen, I'd feel better knowing he was safe.Maybe we could talk Rebecca into making the trip, if only for supplies.Once we get her there, it may be easier to convince her to stay."

"I doubt that." Ardeth said with a laugh. "But it may be worth a try.You should suggest the idea to her.I do not believe she wishes my company right now."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her to leave this place.She did not take it well."

"I imagine not." Rick said, squaring his shoulders."I'll go talk to her."

The Next Day:

Rebecca sighed as the hot water sluiced over her.This had been worth the trip back to Cairo on it own. She hadn't had a hot shower in 2 weeks.Using a sponge, she took her time soaping her body.20 minutes later she stepped out, only because the hot water had run out. Wrapping herself in a robe, she went into her bedroom.It didn't take her long to get dressed before heading for the door.

"Aunt Becky!" Alex called, waving his hand madly to get her attention. "Over here!"

They all sat around a table, beginning on the meal placed before them.She'd been surprised when Ardeth had brought them to his home.Somehow she hadn't expected that he would live within four walls.She smiled at Alex, sitting between him and Jonathan.She knew what to expect from them, unlike the man sitting at the head of the table.

Ardeth stared at the woman who had been ignoring him for the past two days.She was fresh out of the shower, her damp hair curling around her face wildly.He looked down at his plate, cursing the picture that was forming in his head.

"Are we going back to London, then?"Jonathan asked, buttering a roll, "I must say, I'm terribly tired of all this sand.Bloody uncivilized it is."

"You and Alex will be staying here." Rick replied firmly.

"But-!" Alex began to protest.

"No buts." Both of his parents said in unison, which made everyone laugh.

"If I could talk Rebecca into staying, we could return to London." Evy said, eyeing her friend across the table.

"No, thank you." Rebecca replied, just as firmly as Rick had to Alex. "I haven't done all this work for nothing.I just found an entrance!I didn't want to return to Cairo as it was.You made me feel guilty."

"You didn't wish to say goodbye to your nephew?" Evy asked innocently.

Rebecca eyed Evy narrowly, knowing she'd been tricked into returning to Cairo.Never mind the fact that they did need supplies.She had no intention of remaining.If she could only continue to ignore Ardeth…

"Who's up for a night on the town before you head back?"Jonathan asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly "If I'm to be stuck babysitting, I'd like to get a bit of refreshment before you go."

"Uncle Jon." Alex said, exasperated "I don't need a babysitter."

"You need a keeper, Alex." Rebecca said fondly, ruffling his hair.She laughed when he ducked away from her, annoyed. "I think I may be convinced to keep you company tonight, Jonathan."

Later that evening:

"I love this music." Rebecca whispered to Evy "Do you suppose one could dance to it?"

"I wouldn't try." Evy advised, sipping her scotch. "Many of these songs have ancient meanings.One might find themselves cursed, or married, or-"

Evy broke off with a giggle as Rick took her glass, sniffing it suspiciously.He set it down, an amused grin on his face as she buried her face against his chest, laughing at nothing.

"Evy has trouble with scotch."He said, remembering the first time he'd seen her drunk. "Remember, sweetheart?"

"How could I forget?" Evy replied, "You tried to take advantage of me!"

"I never—you were going to kiss me, then you passed out in my lap!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Evy said, trying to act prim and failing miserably.

"You always were a lousy drinker." Rebecca said fondly.

"Like you're and better, love."Jonathan pointed out. "You just don't show it as readily."

"Ha." Rebecca said, waving her hand in dismissal. 

Ardeth stepped through the door in time to see Rebecca joining the dancers on the floor.Her attempts to imitate the movements made his lips quirk into a smile, until he realized what music they were dancing to.He went to the table where the others sat, shaking his head at their obvious state of drunkenness.

"Does she realize what she is doing?"He demanded, looking at Rick, the only one who appeared to be sober.

"I told her not to dance." Evy giggled.

"Why?What's wrong?" Rick demanded.

"This dance is only done when one is seeking a husband."Ardeth said darkly, "Or a lover."

"I guess that explains them then." Jonathan pointed to a group of men standing at the bar."Someone should go stop her."

Jonathan tried to rise but fell back into his chair, too unsteady to remain upright.Rick had an armful of Evy.Ardeth sighed, knowing it would be up to him to rescue the stubborn redhead.He made his way through the crowd, not noticing that the men cleared a path for him, for he was an imposing presence.One man halted his approach of Rebecca simply because Ardeth glared at him.He stopped behind her, catching her in a turn so that he was holding her in his arms.

Rebecca was stunned.She hadn't expected him to be here tonight.She definitely hadn't expected to be in his arms.She looked up at him in confusion when he fitted her against him, and began to lead her in the dance. The music flowed through her, and she moved with it, her body seeming to know the steps, even though her mind did not. Their gazes were locked; she couldn't look away even if Imhotep himself were to walk through the door. 

Ardeth knew he should not be doing this.She did not know what this dance meant to his people.That with each step they took she was bound more tightly to him.But he could not bring himself to let her go.He continued in the dance, proclaiming to all in the bar that she was his.No one would dare touch her now.He told himself he was doing it for her protection.

Rebecca didn't know if it was the alcohol or his closeness that was making her dizzy.She only knew that she didn't want the music to stop.He lowered his head until his lips were against her ear, so that she could hear him when he spoke.

"Now would be a good time to leave." He murmured against her ear, "The others appear to be ready."

"Oh." Rebecca said, disappointed "I guess we should do that."

"There is one thing I must do before we finish our dance." Ardeth continued, his lips brushing her cheek.

"What is that?" She asked breathlessly, her heart pounding in her chest.

"This."

His lips covered hers, and the floor dropped out from under her feet.Heat moved through her body in a flash, weakening her so that she sagged against him, his arms becoming her only means of support. He buried his fingers in her hair, loosening the pins as their kiss deepened.He nearly forgot where they were, until he heard Jonathan's voice in the background.

"Oh, please.Not more kissy face."Jonathan groaned in disgust.

They broke apart, neither feeling too particularly strong at that moment.

"We should go."

For once not arguing, Rebecca followed Ardeth out the door.She sent a silent thank you to Jonathan for breaking the strange spell that had fallen over them on the dance floor.She was saved from having to talk by Evy's continued chatter, and Jonathan's intermittent retorts.When they were back at Ardeth's she escaped to her room, eager to be alone to sort things out.Sleep claimed her quickly instead.


	4. From the Sands

Rebecca glared at the stubborn door

Disclaimer:I still own nothing from The Mummy Returns.

(I corrected some spelling errors in this story.I hope I have them right this time!)

From the Sands

Rebecca glared at the stubborn door.She'd been working on it for two hours, and had yet to find a way to get in without breaking it down.She was loath to do that; she hated to damage something that had been created centuries ago and still survived.She glanced at Rick, who was waiting patiently for her to give the word to bust the door in.Since she could see no other way she nodded, at which he raised the crowbar up and slammed it into the door.It gave in with a groan, crashing down and revealing an opening that was black as the night. 

"See?"Rick gloated proud of his accomplishment. "My way is better."

"Of course it is, dear." Evy humored him, patting his shoulder. 

Rebecca could barely contain her excitement.Finally, a way in!She lit her torch quickly, and was ready to step in when Ardeth's voice broke the spell.

"I will go first." He said firmly, his hand on her arm halting her. 

"There's nothing here.Nothing that can hurt me, Ardeth."

"Allow me to be cautious." He replied, his expression warning against further argument. 

She let him proceed first, careful to avoid any more contact as he stepped past her.She had managed to not be alone in his company since that night, and was careful not to be too near him.His mere presence was enough to send her pulse racing; she wouldn't be able to hold up against his touch.The torchlight made him appear dangerous, and she could not contain the shiver that ran through her.

There was a lot of debris scattered through the corridor, and she cursed those careless bastards that had taken so little care when excavating Imhotep from his grave the second time around.Extra care had to be taken so that one did not trip.Evy lost her step and stumbled into Rebecca.Trying to maintain her balance, Rebecca reached out and held onto a stone post sticking out of the wall.The weight of her body pushed the post upwards, and she hoped she hadn't broken anything.

A low rumble started, seeming to come from deep underground.The walls around them began to shake, the vibrations knocking them to the floor.Ardeth hauled her to her feet, shouting for everyone to run back the way they had come.The four of them made it out the door in record time, and they stood watching the amazing spectacle appearing before them.

"My god." Rebecca said softly, not noticing that Ardeth still held her hand in his "Look at that!"

Hamunatpra was slowly rising from the sand before them. Tons of sand poured from the tops of buildings that had not seen the light of day since Evy and Rick had been there last.The City of the Dead was coming to life before them.Rebecca stepped closer to Ardeth, her awe of what was happening overcoming her reluctance to be near him.

"Here we go again." Rick said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Don't get any ideas Evelyn.I don't think we should be desecrating any more tombs."

"It's not like that." Evy scolded

"Give me one good reason why we should go back in there."

"Remember all the treasure we had to leave behind last time?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe."

"Wouldn't you like a chance to bring it all home?" She continued, her lips hovering near his.

"Possibly."

"It would drive Jonathan nuts." She finished, covering his mouth in a kiss meant to persuade.

"That alone would be worth it." Rick admitted.

Rebecca was elated by what had just happened.Eager to begin explorations she took a step forward.Ardeth's grip on her hand halted her.She looked back over her shoulder, preparing for the lecture she was sure was coming. 

"I must leave." 

Rebecca's heart fell.She was not expecting the rush of disappointment that nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Why?"

"Now that the city has risen above the sands I must let my people know, so that we may once again protect it." He replied, pleased at the fact that she seemed unhappy by his departure.

"Oh." Rebecca said, swallowing nervously "Will you be coming back?"

"I do plan to return." He said softly, pulling on her arm until she was directly in front of him. "You will stay safe until I do so."

"Of course. There's nothing…" 

Her words were cut off when he pressed his lips to hers.The kiss lasted only a moment and she stood staring as he turned and walked away, a dazed expression on her face. Evy watched with knowing smile on her face, pleased that someone had finally gotten under her friend's skin.

"Rebecca."

"Yes?" she replied.

"Let's go visit Hamunaptra."Evy suggested.

As they started forward Rebecca's foot came down on something hard.She looked down, using her foot to clear the sand away from the object glinting up at her from the sand.Examination revealed it to be an armband, made of gold.On the back was the unmistakable name of Anck-su-namun.She wrapped her fingers around it, a tremor shaking her body.Why did she keep finding these things?What did they mean?Who kept sending them?

Evy looked back, halting when she saw the frightened look on Rebecca's face.She walked back to her, prying open her friend's fingers to see what she held. 

"Come on Rebecca." Evy said gently, "Let's show this to Rick.I think we'll be staying close to him from now on."

(Thank you for your reviews!)


	5. betrayal

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Mummy Returns

Disclaimer:I own nothing from The Mummy Returns.L

Betrayal

Rebecca stood staring, her mouth agape at the sight before her.She had seen ancient cities before, but never one this preserved.She saw the altar that dominated the great room, and glanced over at Evy, wondering it was the same one Imhotep had chained her to.Evy's face told her that it was, and she stepped closer to her friend, concerned.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here."Rebecca suggested."Maybe Ardeth is right--"

"I'm fine." Evy said softly, sighing when Rick wrapped her in his arms protectively."It feels safe.Not like last time."

Rick looked around; noting how much lighter everything appeared.It was as if the light of the sun had washed away the pall of evil that had surrounded the place.He relaxed a bit, kissing his wife's brow before releasing her.He kept his hand upon his gun, though.He wasn't going to let down his guard. 

"Nobody wanders away."He said sternly, his eye on Rebecca.

"I won't." she promised.

They each began to wander through the great room, Rick being careful to keep both women in sight.He was beginning to wish that he had Jonathan with him, or Ardeth.He knew what to expect from Evy.She had enough experience with Hamunaptra to know to keep close.Rebecca, on the other hand, kept getting caught up in exploring.There were times when he'd turn his head for a moment, and when he looked back she'd be gone.It was enough to drive anyone crazy.

Brush in hand, Rebecca went to a far wall and began uncovering a picture barely visible under a layer of dust.She was eager to learn all she could, but things had occurred in the last 2 weeks to make her think that they should go.She and Evy had found signs pointing to the fact that Seti's tomb was indeed in Hamunaptra.What she hadn't shared with Evy was the fact that her pile of Anck-su-namun's belongings was growing.She kept the items in her rucksack, which she carried on her back at all times.She did not want anyone else to be touched by what they may mean.She had continued to try to convince Evy to return to Cairo, to no avail.She was beginning to agree with Ardeth, that they should leave…

Ardeth.She had not seen him since he had left two weeks before.Her irritation at his absence kept her awake at night.She hesitated to leave before his return.She wanted to see him again, to tell him that maybe he was right.

"Rebecca, over here!"Evy called excitedly.

She hurried over to her friend.Evy pointed to something underneath the curving stairs.The same stairs the chariot carrying Imhotep's immortal soul had gone up.Hidden beneath the stairway was another set of stairs, leading down into a black pit.

"There's writing there, above the doorway."Rick told them, using his hand to brush away the cobwebs."What does it say? Because if it's a curse, we are NOT going down there."

Evy held her torch closer to the wall, while Rebecca deciphered the hieroglyphs.

"The hall of pharaohs. "She read quietly."Evy, some of the greatest men of ancient Egypt may be buried here.It's not a curse.Can we look?"

She turned to Rick.She had learned to respect his opinion much in their time here.He was quick to sense danger, whether it is in the form of a booby trap or that of a natural sort.He peered at what she had read, making certain that there were no other symbols before nodding his agreement. 

"I'll go first."Rick replied."If I say turn back, that means run."

He led the way.The stairs went down for what seemed an eternity before the bottom was reached.Rebecca held her torch out, turning to look at the sarcophagi that ran for as far as the eye could see.She went to one, reading the symbols on the lid.

"These are soldiers." She said, "They're here to protect and guide whomever was buried behind that door."

"What door?" Rick asked.

"That one." Evy told him, looking up in the direction that Rebecca was pointing.

The wall before them was made up of two large doors.They were taller than two men.Each was inlaid with scrolls of gold, the symbol of the staff held by the pharaoh prominent.

"There's the cartouche of Seti the first."Evy said, awe making her voice hushed."It says his life, though taken, will continue in the afterlife."

"What else?"Rick asked, knowing there had to be more.

"It talks about his first wife.The mother of Neferitiri."Rebecca said, turning to look at Evy."It says they will be reunited in the afterlife."

"Does it say anything about a curse?"Rick persisted.

"It says that only Seti's blood may enter here.His family."

"That would be me." Evy said quietly.

"No way.Rick said firmly, placing his arm around her. "I think we should leave.We can talk about what to do next when we're above ground."

"But Rick-"

"He's right." Rebecca interrupted, "We don't know for sure that it would be safe for you to enter even."

Evy eyed Rebecca narrowly, wondering at her friend's sudden concern for caution.

"Why are you suddenly so nervous about being here?"Evy demanded."I thought you were convinced everything here was safe?"

"You've found more stuff, haven't you?"Rick said, his expression suddenly serious.

Rebecca reluctantly nodded, ashamed that she hadn't told them before.When Rick gestured them towards the stairs she followed immediately.

"You're going to show me everything."Rick told her with authority."We're going to figure out what it means.Then we're probably going to head out of here."

````````````````````******************``````````````````******************`````````````````

Rebecca put the last of her tools in her bag, completing the job of packing.She blinked back unwanted tears as she sat on the bunk.They were leaving in the morning.After showing Rick and Evy the last item she had found they had decided not to take the risk of staying.She picked the item up, turning it in her hands carefully.The firelight glinted off the dagger in gold sparks.When Evy had seen it her eyes had gone wide and she'd faded out into a vision.Rick had brought her out of it, but not before she had seen that same dagger in Anck-su-namun's hand as she'd plunged it into Seti.Rick had been scared, though he hid it well.When she'd told them that many of the items had been laid out as if to mark the way to the tomb they'd found they'd decided they'd rather not find what they were being led to.They were leaving at first light, ending Rebecca's search for the history of Hamunaptra.She laid back on the bunk, closing her eyes in preparation for sleep.

She was jolted from her doze by the sound of horsed hooves thundering outside.She leapt out of bed, slinging her pack on automatically as her hand reached for the gun still strapped to her side.She ducked through the opening of the tent, weapon raised high as she surveyed the scene before her.She saw Evy and Rick standing outside their tent, talking to Ardeth.She relaxed, uncocking her gun and holstering it as she walked towards the three.She saw that there were horses and riders ringing the city, and she looked at Rick inquiringly when she arrived beside him.

"What's going on?" She asked, ignoring the way her heart leapt when Ardeth turned his gaze upon her. 

"Everyone leaves this place, tonight."Ardeth informed her, knowing she was going to be angry. "The council has decided."

Rebecca stared at him.Though they had planned on leaving in the morning, she did not care to hear that others had decided for her.She squared her shoulders, feeling the pack of belongings shift against her back as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I will hear no arguments." He said, holding up his hand to halt her speech. "I have let things go as far as they have out of respect to O'Connell, and his wife.My friends.But I cannot allow your search to continue, for there are still curses aplenty in this place."

Realizing he was not going to listen to her, Rebecca's temper flared, and she spoke before she thought.

"Rick, Evy.Listen to him."Rebecca said quickly, her gaze burning hotly."I will follow, at my own time."

So saying, she turned to go.She had taken no more than two steps when an unyielding wall of Medjai blocked her path.Her hand went to the gun at her hip, but before she could free it from its holster strong arms gripped her from behind.She fought as Ardeth ripped the gun from her hand, tossing it to one of his men before subduing her.

"You should not have fought me." He said softly, his breath hot against her cheek as his fingers found a spot on her neck.

He pressed, and she saw nothing, for her world went black.


	6. Tell Me Why

Rebecca woke to a throbbing headache

Thank you to all for your comments.J

Tell me Why

Rebecca woke to a throbbing headache.She groaned, burying her head under the pillow to block the rays of the sun.She kicked free of the blankets, preferring the feel of the silk nightgown she wore…

She sat bolt upright as she realized she wore a nightgown.She never wore a nightgown in the field.A scowl crossed her face as she realized she was back in Ardeth's house.The night before came rushing back in her mind, and her temper along with it.She forgot her state of dress as she stormed out of the room, careening into Jonathan as she did so.

"Whoa, luv!"Jonathan laughed, grabbing her shoulders to steady her "What's the rush?"

"Are Rick and Evy here?"Rebecca demanded.

"They arrived when you did, though they were awake."He told her. " Evy's mad enough to spit nails.She didn't calm down until she saw you were alright."

"I'm madder."Rebecca warned, her eyes flashing with anger. "Where's Ardeth?"

"He's downstairs.Rebecca!"Jonathan called when she rushed off. "You're not dressed!"

Rebecca paid him no heed as she hurried down the stairs.She didn't find him in the kitchen, nor the sitting area.She found him when she heard his voice coming from the study.Not bothering to knock, she opened the door to find him in deep conversation with Rick.Both men looked up when she stepped inside.Both men noticed what she wore, but only one was affected by it.

"You bastard." She said furiously, "You had no right!"

"Rebecca, listen to him for a minute." Rick cautioned, coming to take her hands in his. "There is good reason for what he did."

"I don't care what his reasons are." She said, her voice softer when she spoke to Rick, for it wasn't him she was angry with. "He put you and Evy in danger-"

"We weren't in danger." Rick told her."Not from the Medjai.You forget I am one of them."

"Is that why you defend him?"

"There is nothing to defend."Ardeth broke in, his own temper short."I told you at the start to leave Hamuntaptra.You chose to stay."

"If you'd waited one more day we were leaving on our own!"Rebecca fired back."We were leaving at first light.We only stayed so long because I was waiting for you!"

Silence filled the room as her and Ardeth's gazes locked.Rick squeezed her hands and left, knowing he was not part of this conversation any longer.He shut the door behind him, then went in search of his own angry wife.

"You waited for me?"Ardeth asked softly, taking a step forward.He halted when she took a step backwards, away from him.

"A mistake."She replied, keeping her voice low. "Not the first one I've made regarding you.It'll definitely be the last."

"There are things you do not know.If you had only listened last night-"

"You weren't exactly giving explanations last night."She interrupted. "You rode in like an avenging god, giving orders without a by-your-leave.When I didn't follow those orders, you used force."

"You were going for your gun." He pointed out. 

"It wasn't pointed at you."

"You would have pulled it on my men.Is it so wrong for me to protect them?"He asked reasonably.

Rebecca bit her lip.She hadn't thought of that.

"I guess not."She admitted, looking at the floor."I trusted you.You have ruined that."

She heard his footsteps as he approached, she didn't look up until his finger slipped under her chin, raising her face until her gaze met his.One tear escaped; he brushed it away with his thumb, framing her face in his hands as his mouth came down on hers.

"You trust me.You would not let me near you if you did not."He whispered against her cheek."There is much to discuss."

"About what?"

"Hamunaptra.Seti."He answered, kissing her once more. "Us.Get dressed.When you are finished, I will tell you all I know."


	7. Family Ties

"Did you know that Seti and Anck-su-namun had a child

I own nothing from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns.

Family Ties 

"Did you know that Seti and Anck-su-namun had a child?"Ardeth asked, sitting across the desk from Rebecca.

Evy and Rick were sitting on a couch nearby.Evy gripped Rick's hand tightly, knowing that Ardeth's stories did not have happy endings.

"That child, a daughter, was to be put to death due to the treachery of her mother, and to accompany her father to the afterlife.Neferetiri prevented this.She did not feel the child should be blamed for the actions of her mother.She raised the child as if she were her own.They were close.But there were those who did not believe that the soul of Seti would complete the journey to the Afterlife as long as the daughter of his murderess still lived.An attempt was made on her life.For her protection, Nefretiri sent her to live with the Medjai.She grew up learning the ways of my people, and married one of the leaders.She had many children."

"Sounds like a good story so far."Rick said, relaxing with his arm around Evy's shoulders.

"The sect that believed the woman should die came to believe that her death would bring about the resurrection of their Pharaoh.So one day, while Neferitiri was away, men were sent to seek out this woman.They came upon her at the marketplace, and attempted to end her life.Medjai warriors fought them off, but not before three of her four children were killed."

"Oh my god."Rebecca breathed, horrified.

"The sect, realizing she had one child left, became determined to destroy him as well.To protect their son, his parents prepared to leave Egypt.They were set to sail when their camp was attacked.Both parents were killed, but not before they saw their son set aboard the ship."

"Maybe not such a good story."Rick said quietly.He knew what it meant to risk all for your child.

"The boy was never seen again.Though it was rumored he had gone to an island to the north."

"England?" Evy guessed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yes.We have discovered that the family that adopted him was called Medford."

All eyes turned to Rebecca.She straightened as the import of his words struck.

"That's my family."She said, confused.

"That would explain why you're finding Anck-su-namun's things."Rick said quietly."You're related to her."

"Maybe they were put there as a warning for you to beware."Evy added. "But by whom?"

"Maybe it's Seti."Rebecca said, "You said yourself it felt safe there, now that Imhotep is no longer there.Maybe he's looking out for us."

"The descendant of one child and the reincarnation of the other."Ardeth said slowly."That was also the opinion of the council."

"If he was protecting us, why did you force us to leave?"Rebecca asked, confused.

"What was happening at Hamunaptra was not what concerned us.It is those who have learned of your presence there.Do you think the sect went away?The Medjai are not the only group that have endured the centuries."

"Why do they care if I am there?"

"You are the last surviving member of your family, are you not?"

"Yes.Mother and Father died last year."

"You are the only descendant left.The only one they feel can fulfill their prophecy."Ardeth told her, his eyes holding hers across the desk."They want your death."

Her breath left her in a rush.She hadn't expected this.She'd been right in the fact that there was no supernatural danger at Hamunaptra.This threat was entirely human. 

"What can we do?"Evy asked, walking over to her friend. 

"We can return to England."Rick suggested.

"They would follow us."Rebecca sighed."I've got to stay here.You should go.Take Alex.Keep him safe."

"We can't leave you." Evy said fiercely, wrapping her arms around her."You're family.Even more than we thought."

"My men will watch over the boy."Ardeth assured Rebecca, reaching across to grip her hand."They already watch the house.You will not go anywhere unattended."

For once she did not argue.It was not only her life at stake. Alex meant as much to her as her own child would have.She stared at her hand, engulfed in Ardeth's larger one.She was comforted by his touch, and his protection.

"We need to tell Jonathan what's going on."Rick said, rising to his feet."I'll go find him."

"I'll go with you."Evy told him. "Alex should know too."

They left the room, leaving Rebecca alone with the Medjai warrior.She freed her hand from his, rising to pace restlessly.She stopped before the window, looking out at the crowded city.Ardeth stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.She leaned back against him, closing her eyes as she relaxed.Caught up in the moment, neither noticed the man staring up at them from the street below.

"Soon."The man muttered, his hand going to the knife at his side.


	8. Married?

Evy and Rebecca, tired of being cooped up in the house, had gone to the marketplace

** **

** **

**Married?**

Evy and Rebecca, tired of being cooped up in the house, had gone to the marketplace.There was nothing specific they intended to purchase, though Rebecca was determined to bring something back for Alex.Evy had no intention of buying anything.The women stopped at a booth that had a dazzling display of knives. Jonathan, his eye caught by a flash of gold, moved ahead to the next booth. Rebecca picked one up, weighing it in her hand.It was heavy, a warrior's blade.Debating getting it for Ardeth, she turned to the vendor prepared to begin the process of haggling the price.

**"For you, I charge nothing."The merchant told her, bowing his head out of respect. "To charge the wife of THE Medjai would not be right."**

**"She's the wife of a Medjai. "Rebecca corrected, nodding towards Evy."I'm making the purchase."**

**"Not a Medjai.THE Medjai.I will not be known as the man who made the wife of Ardeth Bey pay for what she wants."**

**He took the blade from her hand, wrapping it in a cloth before handing it back to her.Rebecca nodded her thank you, a frown of confusion on her face as she looked to Evy.**

**"What did he mean by that do you think?" Rebecca asked, slipping the dagger into the bag she held."Why would he think I'm Ardeth's wife?"**

**"Probably because of that dance."Jonathan suggested, having heard the question as he rejoined them. **

**"What has that dance have to do with it?"**

**"Remember how Evy told you some dances have ancient meanings?That one you danced with Ardeth happened to be one where you wind up married at the end of it."**

**"You've got to be joking."Rebecca laughed, sobering when she saw he was not."How do you know this?"**

**"When he showed up at the place and saw what you were doing, he told me what it meant."Jonathan said, for once pleased to know something the two women did not."Went to rescue you, he did.Wound up dancing with you instead.So I'd say that's why everyone thinks you're married."**

**"He knew what he was doing when he danced with me."Rebecca said slowly.**

**"Do you think he did it deliberately?"Evy asked, amused at the panic slowly crossing her friend's features."How romantic!"**

**"Barbaric is more what I'm thinking."Rebecca replied."The nerve of that man!Who does he think he is?"**

**"THE Medjai."Jonathan drawled, imitating the merchant."Why, I bet—"**

**His words were cut off when a man crashed into him, sending him flying back into a table full of vegetables.Strong arms wrapped around Rebecca's waist, and began to pull her backward.Evy came flying forward, only to be halted by another man's fist crashing into her jaw.Rebecca struggled against the unseen person's hold as her friend fell to the ground, unconscious.One arm released her, only to wrap around her throat.She dug her teeth into that same arm, tasting blood as the grip around her neck loosened.She twisted, and was nearly loose when something hit the back of her head.She lost consciousness before seeing the swarm of Medjai that flooded the marketplace.**

**~~~~~~~~……………~~~~~~~~……………~~~~~~~~……………~~~~~~~~……………~~~**

** **

**"Rebecca."**

**She moaned.The voice had woken up the herd of jackhammers that had taken up residence in her head.**

**"Is she alright?"Alex's voice asked anxiously.**

**"She should be.She just needs to open her eyes."Ardeth assured the boy."Rebecca.Open your eyes."**

**His hand cupped her cheek, turning her head so his fingers could probe the lump on the back of her head.**

**"Dammit, that hurts!"Rebecca cried, her eyes flying open.**

**"Ah, she awakens."Ardeth said, relief in his voice as he stared into her eyes. "You look like hell."**

**"Thank you.Thank you very much."She grumbled, closing her eyes."I tried so hard not to ruin my hair.Hey…where's Evy?"**

**"She's with Dad."Alex piped in."They're checking on Uncle Jon.Dad's pretty mad."**

**"Is Jonathan ok?"**

**"He's got a bloody headache."**

**"Alex, language."Evy said sternly as she entered the room, Rick two steps behind her.**

**"Sorry, Mum."**

**""Evy."Rebecca said."Your face!"**

**She struggled to sit up.Ardeth put his arm behind her, helping her to sit and providing support as she slumped against him.She concentrated on not getting sick as she rested against him, her eyes focused on Evy's face.**

**"Whoever put that there is going to pay."Rick said softly, his fingers tracing over the bruise along Evy's jaw gently.**

**"Who was it?"Rebecca asked, her eyes drooping.**

**"My men tried to follow him, but lost him in the crowd."Ardeth told her, his arm tightening around her.**

**"We need to talk."She whispered, her head falling back as sleep took her.**

**"Is she alright?"Evy asked worriedly.**

**"She sleeps normally now."Ardeth assured her, laying Rebecca back gently.**

**His fingers brushed over her cheek before he pulled the blanket up around her.**

**"I will keep watch over her tonight.If she needs you, I will awaken you."**


	9. Capture

Rebecca sighed, snuggling closer to the warmth she was enveloped in

Disclaimer:As stated, I own nothing from the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

Capture

Rebecca sighed, snuggling closer to the warmth she was enveloped in.Her head throbbed a bit, but nothing else seemed out of place.She lay on her side, the blankets pulled to her chin.She stretched lazily, bringing her body into direct contact with that of the one behind her.She went completely still, horrified that she didn't know who she was in bed with.She began to inch towards the other side of the bed.She was nearly there when an arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her back abruptly.

"Rebecca, it is I."Ardeth said, using his body to halt her struggles."Look at me.They did not get you."

The previous night came back to her in a rush.She relaxed instantly, her gaze focusing on Ardeth.He lay half across her, his weight pinning her to the bed.He lowered his head, slowly brushing his lips across hers.Burying her fingers in his hair, she pulled him down for a deeper, more thorough kiss.Their tongues met and teased, leaving both wanting more.She tugged at his robes, eager to feel him pressed against her.Ardeth caught her hands in his, bringing them to his lips.

"We cannot."

"Why?"Rebecca asked, frustration making her voice shaky.

"There is something I need to tell you before this decision is made."

"I already know."She told him."About us being married.At least in your people's eyes."

"It is not just in their eyes."He said softly, tracing her cheek with his fingertips."It is in mine as well.If we do this now, you will be tied to me forever."

"What does that mean?"

"If I take what you are offering, you must be willing to take what I also offer."He told her."My life.My heart.You would have to be willing to stay with me, as my wife.If you are not ready to do that I cannot ask you to give yourself to me now."

"You weren't asking me.I offered." Rebecca said, hurt."If you don't want me—"

"You cannot think that."Ardeth murmured against her ear, pressing against her so that she could feel how much he wanted her, how hard he was.

"Then take me."

"Are you prepared to live with me always?"

Rebecca looked away.That was all the answer he needed.He dropped a kiss on her mouth and pushed himself away from her.It was the hardest thing he had ever done.He walked to the door, looking back at the sight of her draped across her bed.

"When you make your decision, I will be waiting."He promised softly. " I will warn you of this.Once I make you mine, there will be no turning back."

Rebecca watched him leave, her breath puffing out in a rush as she buried her head under her pillow.What was she going to do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Do you love him?"Evy asked, stirring her tea with a lazy motion.

Rebecca had spilled all to her friend with minimal prodding.Evy had always been able to pry any secret out of Rebecca.She had taken one look at her expression and had promptly taken her out to lunch.Their Medjai guards sat two tables away, scanning the room for danger every second.

"I don't know."Rebecca scowled down at her salad, all appetite gone."I like him.I'm attracted to him.Hell, I'm married to him.But I've only known him a month!"

"I didn't know Rick even that long."Evy said, a soft smile on her face as she remembered her first meeting with Rick."I didn't even call him by his first name."

"It's different with you two."

"How?"Evy wanted to know."I met him under unusual circumstances, we faced death together, supernatural forces.He protected me.Pretty much the same way Ardeth protects you."

"I can't think anymore."Rebecca said, pushing back from the table abruptly."I'm going to find the restroom.I'll be right back."

She walked to the back of the café, her eyes searching out the door marked women.Evy smiled, removing her spoon from her tea.She went to set in on her napkin but missed, it fell to the floor instead.She bent down; cursing softly when she saw it had gone under the table.She dropped down to her hands and knees, crawling under the table to retrieve it.

That move probably saved her life.Gunfire erupted as two men burst in, spraying bullets over all.Evy flattened herself to the floor, covering her ears as death screams filled the air.The bullets stopped, but she remained under the table, knowing that she would be killed if she were found.She only prayed that Rebecca stayed in the bathroom.Footsteps approached, stopping beside her table.The tablecloth was ripped off, and a voice spoke.

"Arise, Mrs. O'Connell."

Rough hands grabbed her arm, dragging her out from beneath her refuge.She came out fighting, smashing her elbow into one man's nose as her foot crashed into the shin of another. One man barked out an order, and she paused when she felt the nozzle of a gun against her temple.

"That's good, Mrs. O'Connell."The man replied.His voice was muffled by the hood he wore."Now call your friend out."

"No."Evy said, strain making her voice hard."I won't do that."

"If you do not, you will die."He warned.

The click of the gun being readied to fire was clearly audible in the quiet restaurant.Evy closed her eyes, praying that something would intervene.

"Whoa!Lively party chaps.Perhaps I should join in?"

Evy opened her eyes to find Jonathan standing in the doorway, his rifle aimed at the one she'd guessed was the leader.

"I suggest you let go of my sister, gentlemen.Mine is not the only weapon pointing into this room."

The gun that was pointed at Evy's head was suddenly wrenched away; the man holding it slumped to the ground after Rick's fist connected with his face.He gathered her to him as Medjai flooded the room, disarming the remaining sect members.

"Where is Rebecca?"Ardeth asked.

"In the restroom."Evy choked out, her voice muffled by Rick's shoulder."I hope."

Ardeth pushed his way through, until he was in front of the door. When his knock brought no reply, he raised his foot, kicking the door in with one strong kick.The room was empty, the only evidence being the bag she had carried spilled across the floor.His gaze went to the window with its broken out shutter.He rushed to the window, looking out to see nothing but a deserted alleyway.His shoulders slumped as he realized that she was gone.

"We'll get her back."Rick said, resting his hand on Ardeth's shoulder in a gesture of support. "We know where they're going."

"Yes.We must hurry."Ardeth said, a menacing expression on his face."We shall go straight there.We should arrive before they do."

And so another journey to Hamunaptra begins.


	10. Hard Journey

Rebecca twisted her hands, trying to free them from the rope tied around them

Nothing from the Mummy or the Mummy Returns is mine, yadda, yadda.

Hard Journey

Rebecca twisted her hands, trying to free them from the rope tied around them.Her wrists were already raw and bleeding from her efforts.She gave a frustrated sigh that turned into a groan as the camel she was on lurched, nearly toppling her from her perch, as she had no hands to grip with.The man on her right grabbed her shoulder roughly, pushing her upright.She glared at him, her temper rising when he only stared at her.

"You're pretty brave for a man that's afraid to show his face."She sneered.

"There is no need to hide it now, I suppose."He said, pulling the hood back from his face.

"You!"She said, surprised.For she was looking upon the face of her foreman, the man she had trusted as a partner in her endeavor to find Hamunaptra."Hamand.I did not expect this betrayal from you."

"You walked right into my hands."He replied, smirking."If that stinking Medjai hadn't shown up when he did we would have finished this weeks ago."

"You wouldn't have had a chance."Rebecca spat."Not on your own.It took you and an army to get me."

"But we did get you."Hamand growled, grabbing a handful of her hair and jerking her head back cruelly.He crushed his lips down on hers, bruising her lips with a brutal kiss."You did not dirty yourself with that Medjai, did you?"

"What if I did?"she asked, wiping her mouth with her bound hands, tasting blood.

"Your death will be even more painful."He warned."You were promised to me the day you were born.You are to suffer at my hands, in any manner I choose.After spending weeks at Hamunaptra with you, I knew you were bound to be mine."

"Until you kill me."

"If I kill you.It is written that if the bastard child of Anck-su-namun were to live on, then his children would become the slaves of he who leads our group."

"I thought you had to kill me in order to raise Seti?"Rebecca asked, confused.

"Only after you suffer the torture I choose to inflict upon you."He grinned."I could keep you alive for years."

Rebecca thought furiously.She had to get him to take her to Hamunaptra.She knew that would be the first place Ardeth would look for her.

"I stayed in his house."She told him, contempt on her face."I slept in his bed.Do you think I did not let him touch me?"

"You lie."Hamand roared, his face white with fury.

"I do not."She said smugly."I gave myself to him willingly, again and again.I wanted him to take me back to Hamunaptra."

Infuriated, he raised his hand, bringing it across her face in a vicious backhand that knocked her from her perch.She fell to the sand with a jolting thud, unable to brace herself with her bound hands.He leapt upon her, shaking her until her head snapped back.

"You whore!Tell me why you wanted to return to the City of the Dead!"

"I found gold."She gasped, her breath coming from her in pants as her vision blurred."I hid it in the city.Near Seti's tomb."

He gripped her chin in his fingers,forcing her to meet his gaze.Whatever he saw in her eyes must have convinced him, for he released her chin to haul her to her feet.He tossed her onto the back of the camel, swinging up behind her in one swift motion.He shouted an order to his men, and the group turned as one towards the east.

"We will go to Hamunaptra, to see if you speak the truth."He said against her hair, his hand coming forward to squeeze her breast brutally."I will be most displeased if I discover that you have lied to me."

"I'm not lying."She swore, wincing."I did find gold."

She did not tell him that it was in Cairo, at Ardeth's.She only prayed he did not stop, to make good on his threats to make her suffer.She had yet to recover from the blow to her head.She didn't know how much more she could take.She squared her shoulders.She could make it until Ardeth arrived.She had to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rick scanned the area with his binoculars.Seeing no one, he motioned to Evy to come forward.

"I think we got here first."He said with satisfaction."We owe Izzy."

"Again."She added, looking back to where the dirigible floated away in the distance."He was more willing to help this time."

"He didn't get shot in the ass last time."Jonathan said with a grin."That can do a lot to change a man's mind.So, what's the plan?"

"Every time I see you people I wind up flying in the sky."Ardeth complained, approaching from behind them.'It is not normal."

"Sure it is.Maybe it is your destiny to fly.If you embrace it, there is nothing you can't do."Rick teased, sarcastically reminding the Medjai of his own words.

Ardeth scowled at Rick.Slinging his pack over his shoulder, he headed down the dune, towards the ancient city.The rest followed, with Jonathan taking up the lead.All three men carried enough weapons to take out a small army.Evy carried her own arsenal, a set of sai weapons sheathed to her belt, and a dagger strapped to her thigh.A shoulder holster completed the ensemble, creating a picture of a dangerous woman one would hesitate to cross.

"We head for the tomb of Seti."Ardeth commanded."We know that is where they are bringing her.We will be there to meet them."

"I think I should stay here, maybe follow from behind."Jonathan said hopefully."Watch your back, you know?"

Rick and Ardeth exchanged a glance filled with irritated amusement at the suggestion.While trademark Jonathan, it actually made sense.

"Fine.You stay back here."Rick said, slapping his brother-in-law on the shoulder."When they come in, follow at a safe distance.You can be our surprise arsenal."

"That's the idea."Jonathan said, relieved at having delayed his entrance into Hamunaptra."You go ahead."

The three headed into the city, disappearing down the dark corridor.Jonathan took care to hide himself atop a monument facing the entrance, his rifle trained on the door in readiness.

Evy took care with her footing.They'd only taken the one torch, not wanting too much light to give away their presence.Once they reached the room where Imhotep had first tried to raise Anck-su-namun, she led the way to the stairway leading down to Seti's tomb.It was dark, and the air seemed to hold a sense of waiting, as if something inside awaited their approach.At the bottom of the stairs she paused, turning to Rick and Ardeth.

"What do we do now?"She whispered.

"We wait.I do not believe we will do so for long."Ardeth said quietly."As long as they come straight here."

"Why wouldn't they?"Evy asked, confused. "Don't they have to be here to perform the ritual?"

"Yes.But they may choose to keep her alive, for a time."Ardeth replied, his gut twisting at the thought."To punish her for the sins of her ancestor."

"You mean torture."Rick corrected, his hand gripping Evy's shoulder reassuringly.

"Rebecca will get them here."Evy said fiercely, "She knows we'll come here first.She'll make sure they bring her here."

"Yes."Ardeth agreed, "But what condition will she be when they arrive?It's already been two days."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebecca dozed atop the camel.She'd had no water for the last 12 hours; the desert was slowly sapping the energy from her.Her body sagged back against Hamand; unable to fight to keep her distance from him any longer.He glanced down; frowning at the pallor her features had taken on.He could not afford to have her die just yet.The rite required she be killed before the doors to Seti's tomb.She also had to lead him to the gold she'd promised was there.Raising his hand, he brought the caravan to a halt.

"Wake up."He commanded, shaking his captive none too gently.Rebecca opened her eyes, squinting under the glare of the sun.He held a canteen to her lips, tipping it so water flowed into her mouth.She drank all that he gave her, knowing she would need it to regain her strength.

"We camp now.We should reach Hamunaptra by morning."

He lowered her down to the ground, where her legs, stiff from riding, refused to support her.She sank to the sand, gritting her teeth and glaring when he laughed at her.

"Even now you still have such pride."Hamand said, a sneer on his face as he yanked her to her feet."We will see how proud you are after you have spent a night in my tent."

"You will not touch me."She said with more bravery than she felt.'Why would you anger the man you intend to raise from the dead?"

"What makes you think he would be angered by what I do to you?"he asked, noting the way his men looked at each other with fear at her words.

"If any man were to harm the children of your children's children, wouldn't you want some sort of revenge?"Rebecca asked, her voice raised so that the others would hear her.

"You are the descendant of the woman who caused his death."

"Would any of you blame your child for the actions of his mother?What makes you think my death will raise him?"

"Because it is written!"

"Not all that is written is truth."Rebecca replied, her voice filled with conviction.

"Maybe she's right."One of the men whispered."You should not harm her before the ritual."

"You would listen to the words of a whore?"Hamand asked with disbelief.

"Would it not be better to be safe than sorry?"Another man asked."When the ritual works, we can stand above her dying soul and spit upon her.But we should not jeopardize the ritual."

So it wound up that Rebecca spent the night chained to a post dug in just outside the circle of the fire.It was not a restful night, but it was made comfortable by the fact that she'd succeeded in keeping Hamand's hands off her.She rested her head against the pole, ready to doze, when a voice spoke.

Do not fear, child

She looked around.She'd heard a voice.A voice that spoke ancient Egyptian.She was not afraid.There was a comforting tone to the voice, like a parent soothing a child.

"Who are you?"She asked, keeping her voice low.

I have always protected you.I will not stop now.

"Who are you?"She repeated, still unafraid.

There was no further reply.

Thank you all for the reviews!!! =)


	11. Unexpected Rescue

Hamunaptra appeared to be deserted

Unexpected Rescuer 

Hamunaptra appeared to be deserted.Rebecca hoped that was not the case.She hoped she had not overestimated Ardeth.She watched Hamand as he gave orders to his men, stationing them at various lookout posts.

Jonanthan watched from his concealed perch above the group.He laughed inwardly at the idea of posting lookouts when those they were looking out for were already inside.He frowned when one of the men jerked Rebecca forward.He saw the bruises on her face, the blood staining the ropes that bound her wrists.His fingers tightened on the trigger, fury almost controlling his actions when he saw the man respond to something Rebecca said with a slap that knocked her down.

Rebecca cursed herself, her cheek stinging from Hamand's blow.She shouldn't have laughed, but his obvious nervousness at entering the City of the Dead brought it out of her.She had to keep her wits about her, and she couldn't do that if she was knocked senseless every time she offended him.

Jonathan saw Rebecca struggle to her feet, jerking away from the hand that reached to pull her up.He watched her with pride as she looked at her captor with scorn.When they disappeared into the entrance of the city he turned his attention to the men left behind.He knew he had to wait until they were further inside the city, where they would not hear the gunshots, but that didn't mean he couldn't have them in his sights, did it?

The darkness of the city after the brightness of the desert momentarily blinded Rebecca, and she stumbled into the wall.Hamand turned back at her cry, the torchlight making his face appear evil as he reached back a hand to pull her forward.

"Tell me where you hid the gold."He said, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek lightly."Tell me now, and I promise to end your life swiftly."

"It's by the tomb."Rebecca answered, jerking her face away from his touch.

"You had better not be lying to me.It is just you and I now.My men are not here for you to frighten with ghost stories. I will not hesitate to use force."

He stepped closer, pressing her back against the rough stone wall with his body.

"Or whatever else I deem necessary."He promised, his breath hot in her face.

Rebecca could not evade him when he crushed his mouth down on hers.His hand came up to grip her throat, cutting off her air.She twisted; trying to break free as the lack of air made her weaker.

A wind rushed down the corridor, followed with a moaning sound that made the hair stand up on the back of one's neck.Hamand released her abruptly, leaving her to gasp for air as he looked around wildly.The wind was strong enough to cause him to stagger back, though it did nothing to harm her.It ended abruptly, leaving an unnatural silence in its wake.

"Let's go."Hamand said, sounding less brave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Down by Seti's tomb, the same wind blew through.Rick raised his pistols, but Evy laid her hand on his arm.

"There's no danger."She assured him."They're here."

"No danger, right."Rick laughed. "Every time that wind blows, danger comes right along behind it."

"Someone is coming."Ardeth warned.

They crouched behind the sarcophagi, seeing the torchlight coming down the stairs.Two figures reached the bottom.The moment they did, hundreds of torches flared to life around the room, filling it with a warm glow.

"He knows we are coming."Hamand said, pushing Rebecca so that she sprawled at his feet.

He pulled a knife from his robe, pressing it against her throat.He pulled her to her feet, bending her back over a sarcophagus.

"Where is the gold?"He asked, looming over her."Tell me now."

Up in the desert Jonathan fired, taking down the first lookout.He killed another before the third had even pulled his pistol from its holster.He ducked behind a pillar to reload as a shot whizzed by where he'd been before.He reloaded quickly, popping up just in time to see the man duck behind another pillar.What he didn't realize is that from Jonathan's position atop the roof, the man didn't really have any cover after all.He whistled, firing as the man made eye contact with him.

"Gotcha."He said, hopping down from his perch. 

The gunshots echoed down in the city.Hamand turned, removing the pressure of the knife just enough for Rebecca to feel safe enough to swing at him.He deflected her blow, gripping her chin in his hand as he raised the knife again.

"Your friends are too late."He gloated."Your blood will soak this floor before they make it to the door."

Rebecca saw Ardeth approaching.Relief flooded through her, but she kept her gaze on Hammand's.

"I lied."She spat, "There is no gold."

"Bitch.You will suffer untold agonies before I let you die!"

He raised the knife, only to be halted by Ardeth's voice.

"If you move, you will die."Ardeth warned, his tone dangerous."Release her."

Hamand swung around, bringing Rebecca in front of him as a shield.Both Rick and Ardeth had their rifles raised, but were unable to fire without hitting Rebecca.Evy approached from behind, a dagger in one hand, a pistol in the other.

"I will kill your whore, Medjai."Hammand sneered."When Seti rises I will make you pay for touching her."

"How about I kill you instead."Evy suggested, her gun suddenly against his ribs.

Hammand froze, unable to believe the woman had crept up on him.In one swift motion he swung his elbow back, connecting with Evy's side.The weapon fell from her hand as Rick's yell of rage filled the room.Rebecca felt the knife press against her throat as Ardeth raced forward.She knew he would be too late.

There was a roar as wind filled the tomb.The ground began to shake, and Rebecca was wrenched from Hammand's grasp by the force of the wind.A twisting whirl of sand enveloped her captor, raising him from the ground.A scream tore form him as the knife clattered to the floor.Rebecca was deposited before the doors of the tomb.They opened, releasing a bright light that bathed Hammand in its fiery glow.The flesh on his face began to melt away, and Rebecca screamed as he disintegrated before her very eyes, until she could take no more and buried her face in her hands.

Ardeth did not look away until the last piece of the enemy was gone.When he was sure there was no more danger he made his way against the wind to where Rebecca sat on the floor.

The wind died down, but the glow from the open doors of the tomb remained.Standing outlined in the light was the figure of a pharaoh.Evy gasped, for she had seen this face in her visions, and she knew it to be Seti.He smiled, looking at both women and nodding regally.The light slowly faded, leaving an open, empty doorway.

A noise from the stairway made them all turn.Jonathan swallowed hard, having witnessed the same event.

"It seems I arrived just in time."


	12. Revelations

Jonathan's hands were nearly shaking he was so excited

I own nothing from the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

Revelations

Jonathan's hands were nearly shaking he was so excited.The open doors of Seti's tomb showed a beautiful sarcophagus, inlaid with gold.The torchlight reflected of it, creating a shimmer that was hard to look away from.

"Can we-"

"Not without dying."Rick interrupted, his arm firmly around Evy's shoulders."Only those of his blood are allowed in there.Anyone else sets off the curse."

"No, no.Mustn't do that, of course."Jonathan said hastily, taking a step back."Rebecca, luv.Are you alright?"

"I've been better."She admitted, leaning against Ardeth heavily.

He slid his arm around her waist, securing her against his side.It would take a million mummies to make him let go.Though she spoke bravely, he could see that she was hurting.His rage at her capture had not lessened.He'd wanted to make Hamand pay for his actions, which would have given his anger an outlet.

"We should go in."Rebecca said softly, looking at Evy."The doors were left open for a reason."

"No way."Rick said firmly, holding his wife even closer.

"Rick."Evy protested, softly."We're just going to look."

"No harm ever came from looking, I know.I've heard that before."

"I can go in by myself."Rebecca offered, stepping forward.

"No, you cannot."Ardeth replied, catching hold of her when she stumbled."You can barely stand upright."

"I'll take her."Evy said firmly, kissing Rick on the cheek before stepping away from him.

The three men watched as they disappeared through the doors of the tomb.None were happy at the prospect of not being able to follow, though Ardeth silently vowed that no curse would keep him out if something should threaten Rebecca.

"Look at these."Evy said, the librarian part leaping with joy."Scrolls!There must be hundreds."

"I wonder what story they tell?"Rebecca sighed, staring at the beautiful paintings that adorned the walls. 

Evy picked one up, unrolling it carefully.She read the hieroglyphics, her eyes widening.

"They talk of your birthright."She informed Rebecca."All knowledge of your ancestor was hidden in here by the Medjai in order to protect him from being found.They're the ones that laid the curse.Once his descendants enter the room the curse is rescinded.Because at that point the danger will be passed, because it was safe for you to enter."

"We won't tell Jonathan that."Rebecca said with a laugh, eyeing the gold that lay about the chamber.

"This one prophesizes your homecoming.There's even a picture.They knew you'd be a girl."

They looked at the picture.Though it was not a match, there were enough features in common that caught the eye.The most notable was the painted red hair.Rebecca and Evy met each other's gazes.After the events that had just taken place, neither had any doubt.

"It even talks about the Medjai coming to your aid.It says the circle will be completed when you fall in love….with their leader.My god.This looks like Ardeth."

Rebecca took the scroll from Evy's hands, gentle in her haste.The drawing did indeed look like him.Rebecca's hands shook, and she stared at Evy in confusion.

"This can't be true.How could they have known I'd meet Ardeth?And that I'd love him?"

Her voice trailed off as she realized what she'd just said.

"My god, Evy.I love him."Rebecca whispered."What am I going to do?"

They'd taken the scrolls, and nothing else.As they had exited the tomb the doors had sealed shut behind them.When they turned to walk up the stairs a low rumble was heard, and when they'd looked back, the tomb was no longer visible.It had disappeared.When they reached the ritual chamber a flare of torches lit, seeming to point them in a certain direction.

"What's going on now?"Rick demanded, "What did you find in that tomb?"

"History."Rebecca replied, leaning against the wall to catch her breath."My history.I think we're being shown something else."

"I'll say."Jonathan said, his nervousness showing in his voice."Hopefully it's the way out!"

"Can you walk?"Ardeth asked, laying his hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"I can try."She answered, suddenly shy in his presence.She could not bring herself to meet his eyes, afraid that she would surrender all immediately if she did so.Her legs were weak, she favored the right one a bit.Ardeth offered his arm, concerned that she did not seem to have the energy to move.He bent, scooping her up into his arms in one easy move, resting her against his chest as he followed the others down the hall.

Too tired to protest, Rebecca let her head rest against his shoulder.She could hear his heart beat beneath her ear, and she was comforted by the sound.

"I think we go this way now."Rick said, pointing down another corridor that was lit by torches.

"This looks familiar."Evy said, recognition lighting her eyes as the turned the corner.

"Yes!"Jonathan cried, elated."It does!Look at this, boys and girls.We've been led to heaven!"

It was the treasure room. 


	13. Aftermath

Rebecca stood at the window, gazing out over the city

Disclaimer:I own nothing from the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

Aftermath

Rebecca stood at the window, gazing out over the courtyard.She felt better, especially now that she'd had a chance to shower and change into something that wasn't filled with sand.She saw Alex run through the courtyard, a hollering Jonathan following. She could see that Alex had his fingers full of gold, and deduced that he must have raided Jonathan's stash.

Ardeth had not taken anything with him.This did not surprise her.Evy had taken only what she felt the museum could display for its historical value.Rebecca had taken the seal of Seti, feeling she should have a memento of him to go along with those of Anck-su-namun.Jonathan, however, had taken all that he could stash in his pockets, atop his head, in his arms.After they had left the treasure chamber it had sealed shut behind them.They were led out in the same manner, by torch lit paths.Rebecca had watched the city slowly sink beneath the sand from the circle of Ardeth's arm, until there was nothing before them but a sea of sand.

She sighed, wondering what she was going to do about him.Stay or go was what she had to decide.If she stayed, it would be as the wife of a Medjai warrior, their leader.She would have to give up her work, to follow wherever he went.If she left, she'd have her work, her home in London.She would not have love.

She wanted him.She could not deny this.What she did not know was whether she could be enough for him.If she could change to be enough for him.She was afraid to make a choice, knowing that both were life altering.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Ardeth entered.He worried about her.She had not come out of the room since they had returned.He knew something in the scrolls had disturbed her, but Evy had refused to divulge their details to him, saying it was Rebecca's place to do so.

"How are you feeling?"He asked, coming forward to take her hand in his larger one.

"Better.I feel human again.It's amazing what a hot bath can wash away."She said with a tired smile.

Ardeth brought his hand up to touch her cheek.The bruise that marred it still brought a surge of anger against the man that had placed it there.Her lower lip was still swollen from a blow, and he knew that there were more bruises hidden beneath the thin silk of the robe she wore.She hadn't talked much about what had happened in the desert with Hamand, and that worried him.Usually Rebecca was quick to volunteer information. 

Rebecca pulled back from his touch.She remembered that Hamand had touched her in the same way; backing up was a reflex.Ardeth dropped his hand at the flash of fear in her eyes.He knew he had not put it there.

"He did more than beat you."He said, his voice tight with pain.

"He tried."Rebecca replied shortly, turning to look out the window."I don't care to discuss it."

"When it causes you to fear me, it should be discussed."He corrected, turning her back to face him gently."You know I will never harm you."

"I'm not worried about that."She told him, unresisting as he pulled her to him for an embrace."I'm worried about what you're doing to my heart."

"What am I doing to your heart?"He asked, running his hand down her hair.

"You've made me love you."She answered."I wasn't planning on this."

"Not everything can be planned."Ardeth said with a laugh, holding her back a bit so he could look down at her face.

"Someone planned it."She informed him.

She showed him the scrolls.It took a long time to read them all, and he was quiet when he finally finished.Rebecca watched him as she nibbled on a sandwich.Evy had brought up a try when she saw what Ardeth was reading, knowing it would take a while.He looked up, smiling at the sight of her curled up on the couch.He could get used to having her there quite easily.

"It would seem that our destinies have been tied together all along."Ardeth said, setting the last scroll aside.

"Did we fall in love on our own, or was this something we were set up to do?"Rebecca asked, a small frown crossing her face.

"Feelings cannot be forced.Only actions can.Events may have led us here, but we found each other on our own." 

Rebecca nodded.His words made sense.She still had her doubts, but their love for each other was no longer one of them.Would love be enough though?

Ardeth could see the confusion on her face and it made his heart ache.He could not make this decision for her.He could not force her to stay.He wanted to though.He wanted to lock her in his room until she agreed to be his wife, to stay by his side until they each drew their last breath.

Rebecca set her sandwich down, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I'm tired."She said finally, meeting his gaze head on."I think I'm going to bed."

"Rest well."Ardeth said, heading for the door.When he reached it he paused, turning back to look at her again."My love for you will last always, Rebecca.No matter what happens.Nothing will change that."

The door closed behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning:

Ardeth reached the bottom of the stairs, where he found Evy waiting.The house was quiet, as if it were empty.He looked around, feeling as if something were missing.Evy put her hand on his arm, halting him.

"She's gone Ardeth."Evy said quietly."She left last night.I found this note on the table."

She held a letter in her hand, bearing his name.He took it from her, turning without a word back up the stairs to his room. He sat heavily in his chair, opening the letter.

Ardeth,

I'm sorry.This hurts, but it needs to be done.I need time to think, and I can't do that when I'm with you.

I love you.

Rebecca.

Crumpling the paper in his hand, Ardeth threw it across the room.

I know this ending sucks!But it had to be done, because it leads into another story I've cooked up.=) Thank you for all that have reviewed me!


End file.
